


While I'm Gone

by jbug630



Category: MLQC - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630
Summary: Long distance relationships are hard but Kiro's got you covered!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	While I'm Gone

Another day gone.

Another x on the calendar. 

Another day of everyone managing to claw their way under my skin, irritation sharpening the edge of my voice further as days turned into a week. 

Then two. 

Even Victor, who was usually the one dishing out the snark, had been snapped at. The look of utter shock on his face doused my anger as realization of what had just come out of my mouth sank in. My rage geared towards him quickly deflated and after a profuse string of apologies, he waved me off. Chucking it up to a bad day, he ordered me home, telling me to take it easy. At least he still extended my deadline.

It was so out of character for me to get that irate, that guilt became my companion for the evening. 

"This is not me." I groaned, scrubbing at my eyes to peer at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. A steamy shower was usually a quick fix for anything that ailed me, but today it just didn't cut it. Framed by the buttery yellow wall behind me, I still looked like me. Same chestnut hair peeking out of the towel coiled on my head, same brown eyes with their ring of green, but things just felt off.

Unwrapping the towel from my head, I shook out my damp hair, swiping a few drops of water that trickled down my neck, leaning in for a closer look. Tension had drawn a wrinkle between my eyes and I gently tried to massage it away. How long had it been since he called? Ticking off the days on my fingers only showed a depressing figure, hands dropping back to my sides with a huff. I trudged back to my bedroom, dropping my towel to flop naked on the bed. Rolling over with a sigh, I stared at my bedmate.

"If I'm going to a pity party, I should dress for the occasion." The announcement fell on the deaf ears of the fluffy orange teddy bear that laid sprawled beside me. A gift Kiro had brought back from his last tour a couple months back. 

Now he was in Paris for a modeling gig. When he had told me the proposed destination, I had been truly excited for him. It was an amazing opportunity and, after very little coaxing on my part, he had accepted the job.

I could kick myself for that now.

Guilt began to fester in my gut again. Hopping up, I walked to the drawers across from my bed to find something to wear as a means to escape the feeling of unease rising in my chest. How could I have wished he blew off such a great career booster just to spend time with me? 

A yank of a knob and my eyes fell on a familiar white t-shirt. Gingerly picking it up, my anxiety slowly melted away as my finger brushed the smile of the panda staring back at me. Eyes drifting shut, my nose took a quick whiff of the soft cotton. A deeper breath followed, his scent invading my senses. The first smile in what felt like ages tugged at my lips. I know exactly what to wear.

Marching back to the bed, shirt clutched to my chest, I pulled open another drawer. A little digging stirred up the turquoise lace of the bra and panties he had bought me as a gift. When he gave them to me, I had teasingly complained that it was more a gift for him than me. He just chuckled, insisting on having me model for him. 

The panties slid across my skin, the delicate lace cool and feather light as it caressed the curve of my hips. The cups of the bra were cut lower, hardly enough fabric to cover half my breasts, a sliver of my areola still visible no matter how they were adjusted. A quick assessment in my full length mirror set my cheeks aglow, a slight tingle stirring low in my belly. 

The t-shirt was tossed on, enveloping me his comforting fragrance, bright and clean with a hint of sweetness. Hugging my body, I rubbed my arms, the way he did when trying to soothe me after a stressful day. What would he do to make me feel better if he was here? He'd pin me to the bed and have his way with me, that's how I mused, drawing back the icy blue sheets to climb into bed. 

Reaching out for the covers my hand froze. Maybe that was the answer to my piss poor attitude lately. With Kiro now in my life, sexual needs were always met with great enthusiasm. I had wanted for absolutely nothing in that department until now. He had been away before, sure, but this was the longest stretch we had encountered so far in our relationship. Maybe if I could get off, I'd feel like more myself again.

Pulling up my playlist, I chose several of his slower songs, his voice drifting from the cube speaker flashing on the table beside me. Hearing his voice, the tingle that had started earlier began to bloom into more of an ache, tendrils of the feeling reaching out to touch other, more sensitive, areas.

After tossing a few pillows behind me and settling in, I lifted my shirt to begin. A tiny tug was all it took for nipples to pop out over the edge of the lace into my eager fingers so they could be rolled and teased, hardening them into tight nubs. 

Imagining the slight calluses on his fingertips as they explored my slit had my skin ablaze and my heart racing, pulse throbbing in my core under the gentle strokes of my hand. The wetter my panties got, the more insistent my touches became, gradually pushing past fabric to slip a finger inside. 

A moan poured from my lips, part relief, part disappointed at the still empty feeling, my walls clenching, searching for more. Adding a second finger helped slightly as I started pumping them, finding that spongy spot just inside that made my toes curl as I grabbed a handful of the sheets, my pants and whimpers drowning out the music playing. Damp hair stuck to my forehead as a bead of moisture trickled down the back of my neck causing a chill to course through me, nipples twinging painfully from the sensation.

My breath came quicker, edging ever closer to a sweet, desperately needed release. After feeling his absence so keenly all this time without relief, my breaking point was fast approaching. Heat coiled within me, my head tilting back as fingers worked feverishly, eyes fluttering closed moments away from the wave that would overtake me and bring me peace. 

The phone on the bedside table sparked to life playing a bright twinkling tune that could only be one person. With an anguished howl of frustration, my concentration was shot. As upsetting as it was, there was still excitement in receiving the call. Snatching the phone, I quickly tapped the screen to hear his voice. 

“Hi Kiro!”

“Hey, there’s my girl!" The happy lilt in his tone painting a smile on my face in spite of my sour mood. 

"Why does it sound like you just ran a marathon?” He chuckled.

“No reason. I’m fine.” I stammered fanning my flaming face. Truthfully, I wasn’t. More frustrated than before, the chance to talk to him was one I couldn't pass up regardless of what was happening with me at the moment. Who knows when the next opportunity would present itself. This conversation would just have to give me more inspiration for later.

“So, are you on a break? How are you liking it in the famed city of love?” I asked, trying to switch my hormone fueled brain to a more neutral topic.

“Yep, for the rest of the evening. Just got comfy so I wanted to call. France is nice and all. Great food, stunning scenery, big fluffy beds." He dropped his voice seductively, my pussy fluttering in response. 

"But it is majorly lacking in one area." He added dejectedly.

"Ok, I'll bite. What is Paris lacking?"

"It's lacking you. No matter how many distractions I find for myself, I still miss you.” He mumbled sweetly.

“I miss you too Kiro." My heart melted to a puddle at his words. How can he do that every, single time? 

"How much longer are you going to be on location?” This was the question weighing most heavily on my mind. Best to get the most painful blow out of the way.

“Savin said about midweek next week.” He sighed. “I already asked if there was any way to wrap sooner, but he just gave me ‘the look’ so I stopped asking.” Giggling, I pictured Kiro slinking off like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

“Well at least you have tonight off, and we can talk for a while.” I said brightly, masking my disappointment, dabbing at my watery eyes with the hem of his t-shirt. At least he won't see me like this.

“If you’re up for it, maybe we can do more than talk.” He was up to something, his mischievous tone was like a warning siren for his shenanigans.

“What were you thinking?”

“Look in your bedside table, bottom drawer.” He whispered excitedly.

“That’s my underwear drawer. I was just in it earlier and there was nothing special in there.”

“I am well aware of that, but I have to argue about there being nothing special. I saw many very special things in there. By the way, when are you going to wear the black lacey ones for me? You know, the ones with the strings that crisscross on the back.”

“Have you been digging through my panties?”

“Guilty as charged, but it was for a good cause. Just look in the bottom of the drawer.” I stifled a giggle thinking about him rifling through my drawer and picking out favorites. Digging down to the very bottom, my fingers touched cool plastic rather than the wooden drawer. I pulled out a thin black case emblazoned with glittery sunflowers. "Did you find it?"

"A tablet?"

"Yes! An iPad to be exact but details aren't important here. Now sit down on the bed and open it." Rolling my eyes in amusement, I followed his directions, flipping open the cover only to find his face beaming back at me. 

"That's much better. Now, I can at least see you." My smile widened, taking in his sweet face, his eyes bright and eager. He had on a simple black tank top and a pair of Batman boxer briefs. Laid back against a pile of pillows and lit by a tall lamp standing beside the bed, he was the picture of relaxation, the heather grey sheets and black ironwork headboard framed him perfectly.

"Batman today?" I snickered.

"Hey, no dissing the Dark Knight." He smirked, sitting up as if to get a better look from his end. 

"I can see you have my panda shirt on, but how about you let me see what you've got going on tonight?" He dropped his tone an octave, coaxing me to show him a bit of skin.

"I can't show you much if I have to hold the screen." I snapped. He hissed through his teeth. 

"Oh. Someone's snippy. Not getting any getting to you?"

"Like you're faring much better." Instantly regretting taking my frustration out on him, my shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, I've been a bit high strung lately."

"Calm down, Baby. I'll help you get your mind off things. Now, you don't have to hold it. The case is a stand so just fold the corner back and it'll stand fine." He explained from his end, acting out the movements. Repeating his motions, I settled the tablet towards the end of the bed where it quickly toppled, screen down, onto the bed.

"Black screen of death!" He screeched, laughing at my failed attempt. Grumbling I tried again, tilting the screen back slightly. As soon as it was released, it plopped back, leaving Kiro staring at the ceiling.

"Well, this is awkward. Usually when I have this view, you're riding me. Is it weird that your ceiling fan turns me on?" Chuckling, I leaned over the screen, peering at him with arched eyebrows.

"Told you so. The bed is too squishy."

"Just use something, anything to prop it up cause seeing you at this angle, I'm getting serious cowgirl vibes and I'm dying to see more." I grabbed the closest thing I could find wedging it behind the ipad, finally succeeding at setting it up.

"Perfect view. What did you use?" He asked, taking a swig of water from the bottle beside the bed. I watched him swallow, Adam's apple bobbing, my mouth suddenly going dry.

"The teddy you gave me." I mumbled, scooting back to the head of the bed, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

"Teddy bears, the ultimate wingman." Giggling at his victory fist pump settled some of my nerves. Looking down at my hands I picked at my fingernail as a flash of blood rushed to my face.

"Just relax. You are completely alone in your room. No one will see a thing...well except me...and teddy. Blindfold him maybe." I bit my lip, grinning as I fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"Just a quick peek then." My exposed bright blue lace bra and panties were met with a low whistle as he sank back into his mountain of pillows. Seeing his eyes sparkle, the set really did match his eyes perfectly.

"Mmmmm the blue set I got you. So, you were thinking of me today." He nodded in approval. 

"But your face is still pretty pink. I've seen you in that shade before. What were you doing before I called?" He asked with a sly grin. My face flared brighter and he smirked leaning closer to the screen. 

"Were you touching yourself?"

"No!" The objection shot out unbidden, face buried in my hands.

"You can't fool me Miss Chips. That blush is a dead giveaway. You look like a tomato." He cackled. 

"This is so mortifying."

"Don't be embarrassed. Why do you think I set this little surprise up? Now we can get off together." My hands dropped, staring at him as my mouth gaped like a fish. 

"Not with you watching!" I sputtered.

"Why not? I've already seen, touched, and tasted every part of you."

"Don't say it like that! So want to smack you right now." I quipped back at him, glancing at the ceiling.

"I kinda like it when ya smack me around a bit." He was in a mood tonight! Shaking my head, my eyes found his, still watching me patiently.

"Besides what if someone else were to see any of this. The internet is forever and stars have been ruined for less."

"Who do you think you're talking to? I made that little guy hack proof and you know my gear is Fort Knox tight. I doubt even Key could crack that baby." He shot me a wink. Shifting under his gaze, my core throbbed again. I glanced up, catching my reflection in the mirror, screwing up my courage. 

"You're sure. Like, completely sure." I asked as I nibbled a fingernail.

"You have my solemn vow as the Master Hacker Key." He saluted brimming with confidence. My stomach fluttered and my heart skipped. Feeling this exposed had a certain thrill about it.

"Ok. I'll give it a try."

"Amazing!" He sighed. "I think we could both use a stress reliever. Then onto gift number two." He grinned, bouncing on the bed in excitement. "Bedside table, top drawer, all the way in the back. You'll know it when you feel it." Eyes narrowed in suspicion, I reached in the drawer, fingers brushing past a pair of earrings and several hair ties, before bumping into something smooth and firm at the very back. Wrapping my hand around it I pulled it out, nearly dropping it as I realized what it was. 

"Surprise!" He shouted, beaming with pride.

"You...this is...Did you seriously get me a dildo? You expect me to use it...while you watch."

"That was the idea." He said sheepishly. "I know I can't do much for you while I'm gone." He mumbled sadly. "But between your little buddy there and a nice visual performance on screen, I bet we can still have some fun."

"So this was all for my benefit." I chuckled, waving the toy.

"I'm not gonna say I get nothing out of the deal," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as a hint of pink tinted his cheeks. "But this was planned with you in mind. That is a one of a kind piece you hold in your hand."

"How is that?"

"What you hold in your hand is an exact replica of little Kiro." He was right. The detail was incredible, perfectly sculpted with every curve, ridge, vein accounted for. "I even made sure he had his accessory!" I turned it over in my hand and, sure enough, a metal barbell glinted in the light just under the head. I clapped my hand over my mouth to muffle a screech of laughter.

"Do I even want to know how this was made?" I squeaked through my fingers.

"It was this really cool kit called Clone a Cock! You, um, work yourself up and stick it in the tube of casting material to make the mold. Fill with rubber and voila. Now I can fill you no matter where I am!" I finally lost it, rolling on the bed in a fit of giggles. 

"Hey, you didn't let me get to the best part!" He pouted, jutting out his lower lip at the interruption.

"Ok." I gasped. "Let's hear it."

"I got a kit for you too."

"You what now?"

"When I get back, I have a kit to take a mold of your pussy, at least the outside. Then I can take you with me, so my nights aren't so lonely. It will be a his and hers set!"

"I don't know if that is oddly sweet or just odd." I wheezed, wiping away tears from laughing so hard.

"Ok, enough giggles miss. Let's get to business." He settled himself back against his pillows, putting himself on display.

"So, where do we start?" I asked nervously pulling my knees to my chest.

"Well judging by the way you look, we need to get you back in the zone. So, I want you to just close your eyes and listen to me. You don't have to do anything else unless you feel like it." Relaxing a bit, I nodded leaning back and closing my eyes. 

"If I could be there with you right now, the first thing I would do is kiss your soft, sweet lips. Gently at first, but then my tongue would tease your lips open so I could play with yours." My tongue peeked out, wetting my lips as I listened to his silky voice. 

"Then I'd trace your ear, sucking on your lobe, my breath hot in your ear." A shiver rippled across my skin, my hand reaching up to touch my ear. It almost felt like he really was there in my ear. 

"Do you feel me there?" The grin in his voice made my body heat begin to creep up.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Good cause next I'd leave a trail of little kisses down your neck. I won't leave a mark here because we promised nothing visible." 

I was starting to feel like I was overheating so I tugged my shirt off, tossing it to the side. "That's it babe. Just relax." He spoke in a low soothing tone that felt so sweet in my ears. 

"Since we took off your shirt, next I'd make my way to your tits. I'd take them in my hands, feel how soft they are, how your nipples pucker as I pinch them and roll them between my fingers." Lightly taking a breast in my hand, my fingers danced along supple flesh the way he described, a soft moan falling from my lips. 

"You look so beautiful." He breathed. "Just keep making yourself feel good." I opened my eyes locking my gaze with his.

"I want you to feel good too." I cooed, unhooking my bra, letting my breasts fall free. He took in a sharp breath as he palmed his growing erection through his shorts.

"Oh, don't worry about me baby, I am." He groaned, continuing his coaching. 

"I'd have to taste you now. Your skin tastes like summer berries, you know. Flick your tips with my tongue, suck on them, might even nibble a bit. That always makes you call my name. You have no idea how much that turns me on." I pinch my nipple hard making his name fall from my lips. 

"God, just like that." He moaned stroking his length, eyes closing as he arched slightly into his touch. Time to give this a shot myself.

"I'd run my hands up your abs to your chest, tracing your muscles with my fingertips." I murmured, encouraging him the way he had me. He grabbed the hem of his shirt yanking it up to grip it in his teeth, exposing his toned body. His hand slowly traveled his body as he pulled his briefs down, his cock springing free, eyes darkening with desire. My arousal was soaking my panties making them uncomfortable and cold against my swollen folds.

Lifting my hips, my panties were slid off to swing them in front of the screen. "What would you do now?" He grinned, dropping his shirt from his mouth.

"I slide my hands between those thighs, spreading them so I could get a good look at you." My face flushed, knees dropping to the sides giving him the full view he was hinting at. 

"Oh, I'd bury my face right there. Eating you out, drinking your honey, and sucking your clit til you scream for me." I slid my hand along my slick folds, circling my clit, panting harder. 

Slipping two fingers in, my legs trembling as they dipped in and out matching his pace as he slowly stroked his length. "But those fingers aren't enough for you. I know you better than that. Grab your toy." 

I picked up the custom piece, holding his heated stare as I licked the length, taking it in in my mouth bobbing my head up and down the shaft.

"God, put it in. I wanna see you fuck yourself with my cock." He huffed as his hips thrust his cock up in his grip, precum beading on the tip.

"I want to feel you." I purred, the tip pressed to my aching core, my walls gripping it as it filled me as completely as he did. A raspy breath left my lungs as I picked up the pace to match his, my brain starting to get hazy, the piercing brushing my sweet spot over and over. He reached back grabbing the headboard behind him, chest heaving, strokes speeding up to match my thrusts. 

"You look so fucking sexy right now. Cum for me." He groaned, his hand stalled with a tight grip below the head, willing himself to hold out longer. "I want to wait for you, but I won't last much longer when you look like that." The sheen of sweat on his forehead seemed to make him glow as he grimaced, abs tensing, fighting to prolong his control. 

Using my other hand to tease my clit, I whimpered, eyes closed, once again teetering on the verge of release.

"Yes, oh fuck yeah baby. You wanna cum for me, don't you?" He coaxed.

"Yes." I whined feeling my control failing as a wave of heat washed over me, melting me from the inside. Breathlessly crying out for him, my pussy pulsed, shocks running to the tips of my toes, strength leaving me as I went limp against my pillows,.

"Shit! Evelina!" He choked out my name as he came, coating his abs and spattering his tank. He gulped air as he pumped slowly, fully draining his cock before falling back against the headboard panting, his arm covering his eyes. A worn out smile tugged at the corner of his mouth

"You were amazing baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too." I giggled, sitting up as I stretched, feeling a pleasant exhaustion seeping into my muscles.

"Did I really wear you out that much? I'm not even there to take full credit." He chuckled grabbing a towel to clean himself off.

"That was more intense than I expected that's for sure." The high was so much better than I would have been able to achieve on my own and though skeptical at first, I decided this would definitely be doable. 

"So, would we be able to do this while you’re gone from now on?" I mumbled shyly.

"I sure hope so. If your game, then I'm all in." That smile, brighter than sunshine, warmed me to the core making me feel content and drowsy. 

"You, my love, are tired. You can hardly keep your eyes open.” His smile softened. “Have you been staying up to late while I've been gone?"

"Look who’s talking. What time is it there?"

"Never mind. Could I ask you a favor?" He asked sounding worn out himself as he shed his tank and slipped under the covers. Following his lead, I moved the tablet and bear to one side of the bed, snuggling under the covers on the other.

"What did you need?" A yawn worked its way out before I could stifle it.

"Could you leave the iPad on so we could keep each other company until we fall asleep? I think it would help both of us sleep better." Smiling softly, I straightened the tilted screen.

"Of course. I love you Kiro."

"I love you too Miss Chips. Have the sweetest dreams tonight. I know you will be in mine." He blew a kiss at the screen, turning off the light so he was lit only by an electronic glow. I blew one in return, my eyes fluttering shut. My brain barely registered his last words to me before drifting off. 

"I'll be able to hold you soon. Just wait for me."


End file.
